En ny tjej och en annan sida av Spike
by Vaniljmunk
Summary: En ny tjej kommer till Sunnydale, och alla mysterier kring henne gör William förälskad.
1. Chapter I

(efter säsong fyra) _Anmärkning: Jag vet att Drusilla gjorde Spike till vampyr._

**En ny tjej och en annan sida av Spike**

_En flicka och en vampyr. En vampyr som heter Spike och en flicka som heter Sage. Flickan är nyinflyttad, kommit till Sunnydale, ensam, flytt från något, sig själv?_

Klockan närmade sig midnatt och molnen hängde tunga på himlen. Sage brukade alltid, till och med innan hon kom till Sunnydale, ta en promenad, helst på kyrkogårdar. Där fann hon lugn och kände sig trygg. Denna kyrkogård hade inga stängsel och därmed inga grindar, en välkomnande viloplats för de döda. Hon gick runt ett tag, kvällen blev natt, hon satte sig på den låga muren, tittade ut över gravarna. En kall vindpust smekte hennes nacke, hon rös. Den välkomnande känslan hade snabbt omvandlats till något annat, något obeskrivligt. Något tog ett hårt och stadigt grepp om hennes midja, hon föll bakåt, slog i marken. Det fanns en kyrkogård på den sidan av muren också, för dem som dött för mycket länge sedan. Sage tappade andan för någon sekund, hon hade ingen aning om vad som orsakat fallet. Hon tittade upp från där hon låg obeskyddad på marken, hon såg ingenting annat än himlen ovanför med dess mörka hotande moln. Men hon kände en närvaro, några sekunder senare var hon på fötterna. Ingen där. Hon vände sig om och tittade på muren, där satt någon, en man. Han hade blont hår och en lång skinnjacka som snurrade sig runt hans ben. Han log elakt.

"Vem är du?" frågade Sage med hackig stämma. Vem han än var, kunde hon inte försvara sig. Hon hade alltid velat gå på kickboxning, men hennes pappa hade sagt nej. Mannen skrattade och skakade på huvudet. Han hoppade ner från muren och tog ett halv varv runt Sage.

"The Big Bad, William Den Blodige, fånge 17, jag har många namn. Men du kan helt enkelt kalla mig Spike. Och vem är du då min sköna?" Spike som stod en halv meter ifrån Sage, påbörjade sin utvärdering av henne med sin blick. En söt flicka, två huvuden kortare än han själv, svart hår, ner till axlarna. Helt klart inte hennes egna, troligen färgat. Vackert skymningsblå ögon. Inte så gammal. Han log.

"Sage. Och du, försök inget. Jag har svart bälte i karate!" Spike frustade av skratt. Sedan tog han tag i hennes ena arm, och kände efter. Helt klart inte svart bälte. Det var bäst att känna efter, för dråparen, hade minst sagt inga synliga muskler, men nog stark var hon. Sage drog tillbaka sin arm.

"Vad gör en söt liten flicka som du på en kyrkogård så här sent på kvällen?" Sage rös, det började bli kyligt.

"Tänker."

"På vad?" Spike lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"På allt. Ibland är det skönt att få vara lite för sig själv." Spike nickade.

"Jag vet. Men i mitt fall är det inte alltid så lätt." Sage tittade undrande på honom.

"Varför inte?" Innan Spike hann svara låg han på marken, medvetslös. Och bakom honom stod en flicka. Blont långt hår och gröna ögon, men det var svårt att urskilja exakt grönfärg i mörkret.

"Besvärade Spike dig?" Sage stod i chock en stund. Vart hade hon kommit ifrån?

"Nja. Vi började precis bli smått bekanta med varandra. Varför slog du ner honom?" Flickan ryckte på axlarna.

"För att han förtjänade det? Vadå bekanta er med varandra? Försökte han inte ehm… bita dig eller något?" Sage rynkade pannan.

"Varför skulle han bita mig för?"

"Är du människa?" Sage log, som om flickan var lite dum i huvudet.

"Ja. Är du?"

"Kan man nog säga. Fast en flicka med superkrafter. Så… Vi har inte presenterat oss. Jag är Buffy, Buffy Summers." Hon tog Sages hand.

"Jag är Sage."

"Sage…? Sage vadå?" Sage skakade på huvudet.

"Bara Sage."

"Jaja. Du vet väl bäst vad du heter. Så… Vad gör du här så sent på natten? Vet du inte att det finns en del farliga typer som stryker omkring? Du får nog följa med mig… alltså, JAG är inte farlig… Jag bara tänkte… så att du inte går hem helt själv och så… Eh… Jag måste lämna Spike här till någon, så är det okej om du följer med?"

"Visst. Jag har inget för mig, och jag är lite av en nattuggla så ingen chans att jag somnar på vägen i alla fall."

"Haha… Samma här. Alltså det med att inte somna och det med… äsch, Spike! Vakna!" Hon sparkade till Spike och Sage ryckte till. Spike morrade och gned sitt huvud. Sedan reste han sig upp, såg Sage och log.

"Dig känner jag igen."

"Spike! Rör på dig!" Spike gick framför Buffy och Sage gick bakom Buffy.

Det tog inte länge förrän de hade nått ett hus, med en vacker trädörr med mönster på. Buffy knackade hårt på den. En man öppnade och han såg ganska trött ut, hade antagligen inte fått sömn på ett tag. Han satte på sig glasögonen som han hade haft i handen och släppte in dem. Det fanns inte mycket till hall, utan man kom rätt in i vardagsrummet, där en soffa och en fåtölj stod. Till höger fanns det en glugg i väggen och man kunde se köket på andra sidan. Det fanns fler i rummet. Två pojkar och två flickor. Sage höll sig lite i bakgrunden medan Buffy fortsatte sin misshandel av Spike. Han svor och Buffy tryckte ner honom i soffan.

"Inget blod för dig ikväll." Sage tittade på henne.

"Vadå inget blod?" De andra i rummet blev nu uppmärksamma på att det var en obekant i deras närvaro. En av pojkarna var snabbt framme vid henne och höll ut sin hand.

"Xander Harris. Ett nöje att träffa er." Han sänkte huvudet och pratade lite tystare. "Du är händelsevis ingen dråpare va?" Sage skakade på huvudet, hade ingen aning om vad en dråpare var för något. Buffy stängde dörren och tog Sage i armen och förde henne till de andra som var samlade runt soffan i andra änden av rummet.

"Det här är Sage." förklarade hon. Alla tittade på dem.

"Ehum… Sage vadå?" frågade den gamla mannen med glasögonen.

"Bara Sage." svarade hon.

"Ja, detta är 'bara Sage'… Och det här är, ja du vet Xander. Willow," hon pekade på en flicka med vackert rött hår som gick en bit ovan axlarna, hon drog på mungiporna i ett leende. "Anya, Giles och Riley." Giles var den gamle mannen, och Riley var minst sagt snygg. Oerhört kraftig. Sage log mot honom. Buffy märkte det och lade till;

"Riley är min pojkvän." Hon sade det i ganska vänlig ton, men det var uppenbart att hon ville göra det klart för Sage.

"Jaha." fortsatte Giles som om han inte ville framkalla något bråk. "Ursäkta att jag frågar, men hur träffade ni varandra?"

"Jag var ute på spaning som ni alla vet. Spike hade rymt som ni kanske kommer ihåg. Så jag letade efter honom, och där stod han bara. Jag såg inte Sage för Spike hade ryggen åt mitt håll. Sen slog jag till honom med en pinne och där stod hon."

"Ha! Pinne, visst! Jag tror 'stock' beskriver känslan jag har i huvudet lite bättre. Och tack för att ni frågar, men jag mår bra." De ignorerade Spike allihopa.

"Utmärkt. Men Sage, vad gjorde du där? Känner du Spike?"

"Det kan jag inte tro. Spike känner inga som står ut att vara i hans närhet."

"Tack för det Anya!" Spike skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag känner inte Spike. Jag bara satt och tänkte på kyrkogården på en mur, sen drog någon ner mig på marken och så var det Spike. Mer är det inte med det. Vad är en dråpare, och dricker Spike blod?" Alla började röra sig otåligt.

"Ja Spike dricker blod. Det är ganska vanligt att vampyrer dricker blod, men han tycker om att dricka det tillsammans med flingor, men vi ska inte snacka om Spikes onormala vanor. Spike kan inte döda några människor, så vi förser honom med blod. Riley här var med i en hemlig militärorganisation. Hans kommandokillar fångade Spike, satte in ett chip i hans huvud som gör honom from som en valp. Men han kan döda demoner, ja det finns demoner. Som jag sa så är Spike en demon. Buffy är dråparen, och hennes uppgift är att utplåna alla demoner i världen. Hon har en superstyrka som gör henne stark och kan klå alla som ger sig på henne. Spike har försökt några gånger, men förlorat dem alla. Willow är häxa och hjälper oss med trollformler och sånt. Xander har egentligen ingen roll i detta gäng, fattar inte varför han bara inte lämnar dessa nollor åt ödet. Ja, och jag är förresten en hämddemon. Eller, jag var en, innan d'Hoffran tog kraften ifrån mig, det gjorde mig riktigt arg. Så får jag leva som en vanlig människa, men jag klarar mig, för jag har Xander."

Alla i rummet stirrade chockade på Anya ett långt tag innan Spike avbröt tystnaden.

"Hallå! Jag skulle kunna klå Buffy om jag ville, fast jag vill, innerligen. Det är chipets fel! Annars skulle hon vara en död dråpare!"

"Anya. Du kanske inte skulle ha sagt allt det där till Sage, det är inte så bra om alla får reda på detta, och vi känner inte henne."

"Men vad spelar det egentligen för roll? Jag menar, alla här i Sunnydale har minst en gång blivit attackerad av en demon, så hon skulle få reda på sanningen någon gång."

"Inte det med Willow och Spike."

"Förlåt mig då. Förresten så kommer hon ändå inte tro på det." De tittade på Sage som om de ville veta vad som rörde sig inuti hennes huvud. Sage log stort.

"Klart jag tror på det! Snacka om coolt! Vampyrer! Jag är jätteintresserad av vampyrer! Ni skulle ha sett arbetet om dem som jag skrev till skolan en gång! Wow, som att leva ut en dröm." Spike reste på sig och gick fram till henne.

"Se era scoobys, vampyrer är coola! Så sluta döda dem! Stackars små vampyrer… Men vi har fortfarande det faktum att hon kan skvallra på er."

"Ja, Giles vad ska vi göra?" Giles kliade sig på huvudet.

"Döda henne?" kom det glatt från Spike.

"Tack. Så snäll du är." Sage skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag tror inte det är nödvändigt att ta till sådana åtgärder, även om Sage skulle berätta detta för någon, tvivlar jag på att någon skulle tro henne."

"Men. Vad ska vi göra med henne då? Låta henne gå och sen bara glömma att detta hänt?" Xander kom fram till dem.

"Kan vi inte behålla henne?"

"Xander!" sade alla i kör. Men Anya slog honom hårt på armen och sedan gick hon fram till Sage.

"Jag ska bara göra klart för dig att Xander är min, och du får honom inte."

"Det är okej Anya." svarade Sage tillbaka.


	2. Chapter II

"Kan du något? Nej så menar jag inte… men alltså… finns det något du är extra bra på?" frågade Willow. Sage tänkte en stund.

"Hm… Jag är Wiccan så jag kanske kan göra någon trollformel, men jag är bara nybörjare än. Och jag är ganska duktig på datorer."

"Hallå Willow nr 2!"

"Xander!" Nu var det Willow slog till honom.

"Det finns bara en jag." Buffy tog nu till orda;

"Ja, det finns bara en dig Willow, det är det som gör dig så speciell. Fast det finns en till av dig, vampyren? Vilket som, men Sage du kanske vill vara med oss lite? Om du inte har något annat för dig, det vill säga."

"Ja, det låter bra." svarade Giles.

"Du kan träna henne i sånt där slagsmålsgrej du håller på med." sade Xander väldigt entusiastiskt.

"Visst! Så vad säger du Sage?"

"Ja, men det låter jättekul!"

"Bra. Vi kan nog träna i mitt colleges gympasal, den är nog ledig imorgon. Kommer du förbi runt tolv? Hittar du?"

"Ja, det kan jag nog. Om jag inte hittar gympasalen kan jag alltid fråga någon. Okej, men jag går nu. Vi syns imorgon! Hejdå allihopa, det var trevligt att träffa er!"

"Detsamma." Spike tog hennes hand och kysste den.

"Spike! Och du gör vadå?" Buffy blängde surt på honom.

"Vadå? Får man inte säga adjö va?" Buffy stängde dörren efter henne och en efter en lämnade de Giles hus. Alla förutom han själv och Spike hade gått. Giles band fast Spike på en stol och gick och lade sig.

När klockan slog tolv befann sig Sage på UC Sunnydale. Och hon var vilse. Det var lunch så det var en hel del människor på skolgården. Hon gick fram till första bästa, en pojke.

"Ursäkta. Men vet du vart gympasalen ligger? Dum fråga, du går här så det är ganska troligt att du vet var gympasalen ligger, om du inte skolkar en massa det vill säga. Skolkar du? Strunt i det. Vart ligger gympasalen?" Pojken höjde på ögonbrynen och sträckte fram en hand.

"Parker. Och du är?" Sage tog hans hand.

"Sage."

"Går du här eller?"

"Nej, jag ska bara hälsa på någon. Jag ska träffa henne i gympasalen."

"Jaha. Jag kan göra dig följa om du vill." Sage nickade.

"Så, hur gammal är du?" frågade Parker. Medan de gick igenom folkmassorna på skolområdet.

"15, snart 16." Parker log för sig själv.

"Lammkött."

"Ursäkta?"

"Nej, jag sa inget. Ja, då var vi framme. Jag hoppas vi träffas igen."

"Det hoppas inte jag." Mer hann de inte säga till varandra förrän Buffy kom. Hon ställde sig bredvid Sage vänd mot Parker.

"Du? För ditt eget bästa hoppas jag att du inte gjort några närmanden på Sage, och om du kommer i närheten av henne igen, ska jag se till att dina dagar är räknade Parker!"

"Jag darrar av rädsla Summers."

"Det borde du." Parker gick därifrån och Buffy ledde Sage med sig in i gympasalen.

De hårdtränade flera gånger varje dag i en månad, Sage lärde sig snabbt och hennes stryka ökade i hastig fart. Buffy ansåg att det inte behövdes mer än normal dagsträning från och med nu, så Sage fick träna själv under dagarna så mycket hon orkade eller ville. Buffy trodde att hon kunde klara något större, så hon lovade att ta med henne ut på patrullering, de skulle jaga Spike. Han hade rymt från Giles kvällen efter Sage ankomst och Buffy hade jagat honom varje kväll efter det, men inte fått tag i honom. Sage var förväntansfull, hon hade fått veta att Spike skulle bara tillfångatas, och inte dödas.

Giles önskade dem lycka till och med varsin påle begav de sig ut på jakt. Så fort de kom till kyrkogården såg de några vampyrer som höll på att gräva upp en grav. De sprang snabbt fram till dem.

"Sen när började ni vampyrer med gravplundring?" Vampyrerna vände sig om och slagsmålet började. Sage tyckte att det gick ganska bra för henne. På bara några sekunder hade hon redan dödat två stycken. Det var verkligen en upplevelse att känna styrkan och kraften i armarna. Innan hon träffade Buffy skulle hon inte ens ha klarat av fem armhävningar. Men här var hon nu; och dräpte vampyrer. Vilken upplevelse!

Efter att vampyrerna blivit dräpta begav de sig hem till Giles, och berättade läget. De hade avbrutit vampyrerna så de fick inte direkt veta vad de ville åt i graven, men tänkandet lämnade de med Giles. För hela gänget tänkte dra ner till Bronze. Snabbt bytte de om och fixade till sig. Sedan begav de sig.

De fick tag i ett bord, även fast de fick hota några för att få det. Buffy drog med sig Sage ut på dansgolvet medan de andra satt kvar vid bordet och tittade på en stund. Willow suckade.

"Tror ni att Buffy tycker bättre om Sage än om oss?"

"Nej! Varför skulle hon? Sage är ny, ingen gammal kompis, som vi. Nä, det är oss hon tycker om. Det är därför hon dansar med oss…"

"Hon dansar inte med oss Xander."

"Låt mig ha min fantasi ifred!"

"Xander! Fantiserar du om Buffy? Du får inte fantisera om Buffy! Du ska fantisera om mig, så som jag fantiserar om dig. Vem fantiserar du om?" Anya gav honom en besviken blick.

"Dig." svarade Xander avlägset medan han följde varenda rörelse Buffy gjorde.

Det började bli sent och Buffy och de andra skulle gå, men Sage ville vara kvar en stund till. Så de sade hejdå till varandra.

Sage fortsatte dansa en stund. Och killarna hon dansade med byttes hela tiden ut, de gick och de kom. Plötsligt tog någon tag om hennes midja och hon svängde runt. Framför henne stod Spike. De dansade en stund. Spike förde Sage närmre sig och viskade i hennes öra.

"Jag tycker om oskuldsfulla flickor som inte kan försvara sig." Sage log.

"Och jag tycker om stora farliga killar. Big Bad. Så, varför tycker du om när de inte kan försvara sig? Tar du den rollen då, och leker maskulin och allt sånt?"

"Dels det." Han log elakt.

"Kom." sade han. Sage följde efter honom ut på baksidan av Bronze. Han tryckte upp henne mot en vägg. Hans fingrar gled längs med hennes nakna arm, men nuddade den knappt. Hans ena hand vandrade uppåt och han kupade den runt hennes haka, vinklade hennes huvud uppåt och förde sakta sitt ansikte mot hennes. Han kände hennes värme, blodet som rann genom hennes ådror. Hans läppar strök mot hennes, han lekte med henne. Vad han var ute efter visste han inte, hennes ålder spelade för honom inte den minsta roll. Det var helt klart att han tyckte om denna tjej, men hur mycket det visste han inte. Ville han vinna hennes hjärta eller slita ut det? I det sista fallet kunde han inte fullfölja det, på grund av chipet i huvudet. Ville han ha sex med henne? En gång, två gånger? Eller ville han ha henne, för alltid? Tankarna gjorde honom förvirrad, men han bestämde sig för att låta ödet ha sin gång. Ge in för det han kände för stunden, se vad det ledde till och hur det skulle bli efteråt. Han kysste henne, först försiktigt sedan hårdare. Han tog ett hårt grepp om hennes midja. Vilddjuret i honom vaknade, hade han varit chip-fri skulle han suga blodet ur henne och dödat henne. Han skulle inte ha gjort henne till en vampyr, som sig själv. För då skulle han inte kunna leva med vad han gjort, även fast han inte har någon själ kan han vara oerhört känslosam. Han har ett hjärta.

Aggressivt lade han ner Sage på marken och fortsatte kyssa henne hårt, men när han precis skulle ta av sig tröjan tog Sage tag i hans hand, vilket fick honom att sluta. Hon puttade till Spike så hårt att han ramlade av henne. Han tittade förvånat på henne medan hon reste sig upp.

"Inte nu och inte såhär." Spike reste sig upp.

"Är det något du vill berätta för mig? Du var minst sagt inte svag."

"Jag har aldrig varit svag, det är bara mina muskler som inte var upparbetade. Men med Buffys hjälp är jag nu stark."

"Skit också." Spike spottade på marken.

"Men det gör inget, jag tänder på starka tjejer också. Men jag ska inte tvinga dig till något du inte vill. Vi kan vänta, se vad som händer. Kom här." Han tog tag i hennes hand.

Han kysste henne försiktigt och smekte hennes ansikte.

"Bättre så?"

"Mm…" De stod kvar en stund och bara kramade varandra. Plötsligt kände Sage sig vinglig och bara föll omkull. Allt blev svart framför hennes ögon, och hon hade ingen aning om vad som hände. Men på andra sidan hennes ögonlock föll Spike ner på knä. Han höll henne i famnen och försökte på alla sätt väcka henne igen. Men hon förblev medvetslös.

Den svarta dimman framför Sage ögon skingrades och hon befann sig liggandes på marken. Det var dammigt och hon hade svårt att andas. När hon reste sig upp märkte hon att hon hade en lång klänning på sig, med väldig tornyr baktill. Hon borstade av sig och tittade ut över staden. Detta kunde inte vara Sunnydale, och absolut inte nutida. Kvinnorna bar hattar och hade samma klänningar som Sage. Männen hade långa kavajer och gåkäppar. Sage såg sig förvirrat runt, hur hade hon hamnat här? Var detta en dröm? Hon började sakta gå mot närmsta pub, det var kväll och rösterna hördes långt ut på gatan.

När hon kom in såg hon att det var fullt, varenda bord var upptaget. Hon suckade och gick fram till en man som satt ensam vid ett bord intill väggen. Han såg ut att vara väldigt rik, men helt borta, antagligen hade han druckit ganska mycket. Hans hår var fast i en knut men hade börjat lossna på flera ställen. Sage satte handen på stolen.

"Ursäkta min herre." Vad var detta för gammalt språk? Sage blev så förvånad att hon pratade så, att hon för en sekund kom av sig. Men fortsatte sedan medan mannen tittade frågande på henne.

"Är denna stol ledig?" Mannen visade med handen att hon kunde sätta sig ner. Hon gjorde det och tittade på mannen ett tag, som såg på henne från vingliga ögon. Sammanfattningsvis gissade Sage på att hon troligen kommit till slutet av 1800-talet. Mannen försökte prata, men stammade så kraftigt att han stannade upp ett slag. Han samlade sig och med klarare röst fortsatte.

"Och vem är du då min sköna dam om jag får fråga?" Sage ställde sig helt robotiserad upp och nigde tvingat.


	3. Chapter III

"Sage. Vad heter du min herre?" Mannen satt kvar på sin stol och tittade på henne ett slag. Med barsk röst svarade han:

"Angelus." Sage satte sig ner igen och de tittade på varandra en stund. Sedan lutade Angelus sig fram mot henne.

"Vill du följa med ut ett tag?" Sage stirrade på honom, men log sedan.

"Gärna." Angelus tog Sages arm och tillsammans gick de ut ur baren. När de hade gått en liten bit stötte de ihop med en annan man. Spike. Men han hade inte någon skinnjacka på sig. Han hade en skjorta som säkert en gång i tiden var vit, men som nu var askgrå. Han sken upp. Sage slängde sig i hans armar.

"Åh, Spike! Vad jag är glad att se dig! Du ska bara veta vad som hänt." Spike puttade undan henne med avsmak.

"Angelus, vem är denna flicka som vet vem jag är och som torterar mig med sina känslor?" Angelus gav ut ett lätt skratt.

"Sage, säger hon att hon heter." De skrattade båda två.

"Sage? Vad är det för ett namn? Är det ens ett namn?" utbrast Spike roat.

"Ha! Ska komma från dig. Spike, är det ett namn? Jag slår vad om att du inte heter det på riktigt." De slutade skratta.

"Jag tycker om den här flickan! Nej, Spike är inte mitt riktiga namn. Och du vill inte veta hur jag fick det namnet."

"Skräm mig."

"Nej du flicka lilla. Jag tycker om att skryta, det måste jag medge, men jag känner inte för att berätta mina hemligheter för dig. Far, var hittade du denna ynkliga varelse?" Angelus skakade på huvudet.

"Helt oskyldigt kom hon och satte sig vid mitt bord."

"Far? Är detta din far Spike? Är han inte lite, ja, ung, för att vara det?" Angelus satte handen på hjärtat.

"Du smickrar mig flicka. Jag är inte Spikes far på det sättet att jag var med att tillverka den kropp han bär. Men han har mitt blod i sina ådror, mina gener, även om de är tillsatta efteråt. Jag gjorde honom till den han är idag."

"Vampyr menar du?" Angelus och Spike tittade på henne, sedan på varandra. Angelus log.

"Ja, jag gjorde honom till vampyr. Men en sak har jag inte riktigt klart för mig; hur kan du veta om vampyrers existens?" Sage ryckte på axlarna.

"Buffy berättade om er. Fast egentligen var det Anya, och hon är en gammal hämddemon."

"Vem är Buffy och Anya? Menar du Anyanka?" Spike rös till.

"Ok, jag ska upplysa er om en sak, som ni säkert kommer skratta åt, men det var ni som ville veta. Jag tappade medvetandet och hamnade här. Jag kommer från framtiden där jag precis kysste dig Spike, hehe. Du är minst sagt bra på att kyssas. Ja, det är Anyanka som berättade om er, men hon går under namnet Anya nu. Buffy är framtidens dråpare, vet ni vad en dråpare är? De dödar sådana som er."

"Mm… Jag kan inte tro att jag skulle kyssa dig flicka lilla. Om något är en dröm så är det iså fall den delen. Vi vet mycket väl vad en dråpare är, gör livet jävligt för oss. Minst sagt."

"Ja, och saken är den att jag gärna vill tillbaka till min tid. Så kan inte ni gå upp i rök eller något? Alltså inte damm, så att ni dör, för då får jag aldrig kyssa Spike, och det vill man inte missa. Men försvinn." Spike och Angelus tittade på varandra. Sedan vaknade Sage upp, någon annanstans. Det var inte längre 1800-tal, och en stank av sjukhus flöt runt henne. Hon svalde ansträngt och tittade uppåt, Spike och hela Buffys gäng tittade ner på henne. Spike hade en stor blåtira som dekorerade hans högra öga, men han såg ganska glad ut ändå.

När Sage hade fått godkännande av läkarna att lämna sjukhuset, hade hon snabbt klätt på sig och tillsammans med Scooby-gänget begett sig hem till Giles. Där de nu satt i hans soffa. Buffy var tyst. Ingen sa något. Giles hostade till, för att bryta tystnaden. Spike petade på sin tröja. Han undvek att titta på Buffy.

"Ehum… ja. Så är det sant då som Sage säger? Spike? Att Angel var din, ja, vad säger man?" Giles stirrade ut i rummet. Spike harklade sig.

"Ja, Angel var min far, min herre. Men nog trodde jag att han hade berättat det för Buffy, ni var ju ihop så länge. Men sen är jag kanske inte värd att prata om." Sage lade sin hand på hans axel.

"Det är du visst det." Hon log mot honom.

"Äsch. Inte alls!" Hade han kunnat skulle han troligen ha rodnat.

"Ta in på rum!" skrek Buffy och försvann ut till toaletten.

"Nån som vaknade upp på fel sida idag kanske?" Giles skakade på huvudet.

"Inte nu, Spike." Spike blev sur och skulle precis gå ut från huset när Xander stoppade honom.

"Och vart är du på väg tror du?"

"Äh, lägg av, dun-pojken. Jag kan inte skada någon, så låt mig få vara ifred!"

"Visst! Skyll dig själv du din eh… odöda…" Spike suckade och puttade honom åt sidan. Men i samma sekund han öppnade dörren flög han bakåt. Xander gick lugnt fram och stängde dörren. Han skrattade åt Spike en stund.

"Solen, ja, en bra uppfinning. Förvandlar blekisar som du till damm. Poff! Upp i rök! På bara några sekunder." Spike svor några gånger och Sage var snabbt framme vid honom, smekte hans blonda hår en stund. Xander sträckte ut armarna.

"Vad _ser _du hos _honom_?" Sage log mot honom.

"Han är snäll, och kärleksfull, och är bra på att slåss, med demoner för tillfället bara, och musiker." Xander fick ett chockartat uttryck i ansiktet, men på någon sekund var det borta. Han skrattade ett tag.

"Haha… Så Spike, självaste William den blodige, som dödat två dråpare, brukade stå på scen och sjunga ehum… vad det nu än var ni sjöng på den tiden. Du Spike? Snälla lilla skrämmande vampyr, kan du sjunga 'bä bä vita lamm för mig'? Haha…" Spike reste på sig och stirrade hotfullt på Xander. Men han bara log.

"Jaha, så nu ska du bränna ihjäl mig med laserstrålarna i dina ögon också? En mångsidig man, det respekterar jag, - om du inte varit vampyr, det vill säga."

"Vänta du bara tills jag får ut det här chipet ur huvudet. Du ska få lida så mycket att du kommer be på dina bara knän, gråta och skrika dig hes. Men lik förbannat kommer jag inte sluta förrän du dött av dina svåra plågor." Xander tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Men då får vi förhindra att chipet någonsin kommer ut." De tittade hotfullt på varandra ett tag, sedan reste sig Willow upp.

"Kan inte ni ta och vara mindre manliga eller något? Buffy är sårad, och ni bara grälar och gnatar som gamla kärringar! Skäms! Nu ska jag göra min roll som vän och ta hand om henne, men visst! Stå här och fortsätt med gnället!" Hon började gå mot hallen som ledde fram till badrummet. Men stannade och vände sig om. Hon var helt röd i ansiktet, av vrede.

"Ni kan ju försöka peta ihjäl varandra! En impotent vampyr och en klen pojke! Har ni tur, orsakar ni den andre smärta genom några fruktansvärt små blåmärken!" Hon gick genom hallen och Xander ropade efter henne.

"Vadå, klen pojke!" Xander satte sig demonstrativt ner i en fåtölj. Och Spike tittade sig runt i rummet för att se vilket ställe som var sittbart och så långt ifrån Xander som möjligt. Sage suckade och tog sin jacka. "Hey! Vart ska du ta vägen?" frågade Spike.

"Tänka."

"Kyrkogården?"

"Vet inte. Vi ses." Hon stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig och drog efter andan.

Inne på toaletten satt Willow och Buffy och pratade. Buffy snyftade till lite då och då.

"Men Buffy. Vad spelar det egentligen för roll att just Angel är Spikes far? Jag menar, han är inte den personen längre, han är en annan, han är Angel, själ och allt."

"Men Will, det handlar om allt Spike gjort. Han har skadat så många. Angel gjorde Drusilla till vampyr, och tänk på det Drusilla gjort! Räkna ihop allt det och vad får du? Tortyr av hur många människor som helst! Och all död!" Buffy började gråta hysteriskt. Willow visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. Hon klappade Buffy lite på axeln i hopp om att det skulle vara någon sånär tröst. Men Buffy grät lika mycket som förut. Efter att de hade pratat i vad som kändes flera timmar, tvättade Buffy av sig. Hon ville inte att någon skulle se att hon hade gråtit. Willow följde med henne ut i vardagsrummet, det var bara Giles kvar.

"Var är Spike?" Giles ryckte på axlarna.

"Han försvann någonstans så fort solen gick ner." Buffy blev alldeles upprörd.

"Lät du honom gå!"

"Seså… Han kan faktiskt inte skada någon och han tär på mig både psykiskt och fysiskt, så ja, jag lät honom gå." Buffy suckade och satte sig tungt i soffan bredvid honom. Willow satte sig på golvet.

"Jaha. Och nu då? Vad ska vi göra nu då?"

Sage gick på kyrkogården. Hon tänkte på sina känslor; för Spike, för det nya livet i Sunnydale, för sin familj, var de nu än var någonstans. Hon tänkte på skolan, hon skulle börja i morgon. Den gamla Sunnydale High hade visst råkat ut för något, men de hade byggt en ny skola, och med brist på fantasi hade de döpt den till samma sak som den förra. Hon vände och skulle precis bege sig hem när hon gick rakt in i någon, hon tappade balansen men fångades snabbt upp av den hon hade gått rakt in i. Hon tittade upp. En man tittade tillbaka på henne, han hade brunt hår och mörka ögon, en man som Sage träffat tidigare.

"Angelus." Han tittade undrande på henne.

"Va? Hur? Vad? Vem? Nej, Angel kallas jag nu. Vem är du?"

"Sage. Jag såg dig i en dröm. Spikes skapare, fadern. Så vadå? Är du snäll helt plötsligt?" Angel stod med vidöppen mun ett tag och bara stirrade på henne. Sedan skakade han på huvudet och samlade sig.

"Av vem fick du veta allt det här?"

"Såg allt i min dröm. Som jag för övrigt fick när jag tuppade av. Så, vad för dig hit?" Angel verkade tänka när Spike helt plötsligt uppenbarade sig. Han kom sakta gående mot dem, han kom bakifrån Angel och ställde sig bredvid Sage. Tittade hotfullt på Angel ett tag.

"Spring härifrån Sage." sa Angel genom sammanbitna tänder. Men Sage rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Spike hånlog mot honom och drog Sage till sig. Länge stod de där och kysste varandra. När de väl släppt taget märkte de att Angel hade stelnat till rejält. En överraskning minst sagt.

"Spike! Det där var faktiskt ohyfsat!" Sage blängde surt på honom. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Men du gillade det."

"Kanske det. Men se på stackars Angel."

"Ja, se på den stackaren." Angel tittade på Sage.

"Är du vampyr? Jag menar, jag brukar känna sådant, men du måste vara vampyr annars hänger jag inte med ett dugg." Sage skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är människa. Är det något fel med att en vampyr och en människa umgås? Jag menar, hallå! Du och Buffy!" Angel blev återigen tyst. Spike gick runt honom ett varv.

"Jag tror att vi har fått tyst på sparven, älskling. Tystare än vanligt." Efter ett tag skakade Angel på sig, som om han försökte skaka av sig en obehaglig känsla.

"Vad vet du om Buffy? Och för övrigt, hur kom du i kontakt med Spike här?" Spike skrattade men tillät Sage att svara på frågorna.

"Man kan nog säga att Buffy är en vän till mig. Och Spike träffade jag helt plötsligt en kväll, när jag gick på samma kyrkogård som vi står på nu. Där på den där muren satt jag, när han tog tag i min midja och drog ner mig på marken." Hon pekade en bit framför sig. Angel brydde sig inte om att vända på sig, utan han fixerade blicken på Spike.

"Du har sjunkit riktigt lågt nu Spike. Du kan inte känna kärlek, inte sådan kärlek som det krävs att vara tillsammans med en människa. Och hon är ung, alldeles för ung." Spike tog några steg närmare honom, men Sage var snabbare. Hon puttade till honom så hårt att han flög i marken, hon stod så nära Angel att de nästan nuddade vid varandra.

"Jag är här. Du behöver inte prata som om jag vore en kilometer härifrån. Och dessutom, om jag inte misstar mig, så var Buffy inte äldre än mig, när du gav dig på henne. Men skillnaden mellan dig och Spike är den att du var 200 år äldre än Buffy, medan Spike är 100 år äldre än mig. Så egentligen…" Angel tog ett steg ifrån henne. Och han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag behöver inte lyssna på det här. Och dessutom så är jag och Buffy inte längre tillsammans." Han sprang därifrån och försvann in i natten. Spike kom upp bakom Sage, och lade sina händer om hennes midja. Sedan talade han lågt in i hennes öra.

"Det där gjorde du bättre än vad jag skulle ha gjort. Bravo älskling." Sage lossade hans grep och vände sig om.

"Nej Spike. Det jag sa var elakt, jag borde inte ha sagt något. Tänk att du skulle kunna vara så skadeglad, det trodde jag inte om dig." Spike kliade sig lätt på hakan.

"Då känner du mig inte tillräckligt bra." Sage gjorde en ansats för att gå. Spike tog hennes hand.

"Men, det var inte så att Angel var en stor ängel mot dig heller precis. Han förtjänade det där. Han var ju elak mot dig."

"Spike, släpp min hand." Han gjorde som hon bett om.

"Det spelar ingen roll att han var elakare mot mig, jag kan ta det, men han kunde det tydligen inte. Jag ska gå nu Spike, och kom inte efter mig."

"Gör du slut?" Spike försökte att inte visa smärtan han kände.

"Var vi någonsin tillsammans? Vi har ju inte umgåtts särskilt länge, eller hur? Det skulle inte kunna bli vi två. Jag kommer bli gammal och skrynklig, men du? Ja, du kommer vara lika snygg idag som om hundra år."

"Men…"

"Jag är ledsen, Spike. Men jag älskade dig verkligen."

"Om du älskar mig, varför går du då?"

"Berättade jag inte det nyss?"

"Jag måste ha retat dig på något sätt, för det kan väl inte vara hela grejen. Det är ingen stor grej. Jag kan göra dig till vampyr om du vill!"

"Nej, Spike. Och du har rätt, det är inte bara åldrandet som är grejen. Det är okej att jag inte är den första flickan för dig, och det är okej att du inte tänker på mig jämt. Men det är INTE okej att de enda du någonsin pratar om är Drusilla och Buffy! Det är som om man lever i deras skugga. Drusilla kan jag till viss del förstå, du älskade henne tydligen djupt. Men Buffy! Varför, varför är du så fixerad på ditt hat till henne? Jag börjar nästan tro att det inte är hat du känner, du inbillar dig att det är hat. Vet du vad jag tror? Jag tror att du älskar Buffy. Jag fixar inte det tyvärr."

"Jag älskar inte Buffy! Men visst! Gå! Om det är vad du vill, så GÅ! Jag behöver inte dig!" Sage gick, och försvann precis som Angel in i mörkret och lämnade Spike ensam kvar.

"Jag behöver ingen." Mumlade han, innan han sakta gick därifrån. Och lämnade kyrkogården lika öde, som den var innan solens röda nedgång.


End file.
